


Maybe I Walked too Far

by multifandom404



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fun, Genocide, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404
Summary: Tsunade was tired of all bullshit. From all, she'd been through on those years. She got Pain and shit, that Madara and all the wars. She had to abolish the stereotypes within Konoha and Kages. She had to bring back a friend from its stupidity and shit. She threw hands and shouted. "Fuck y'all, I'm tired."Now she officially retired and left the seat to Kakashi. "Ha, good luck with that." That's the last words she left on the new Hokage, she just prays on Kakashi's successor, because she knew that man's laziness took over the roof.Now she needs some relaxation. 3 to 5 years would be enough. And she'll be alone, no Shizune, no pervert following her through. Just her and her sake.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Tales of Tsunade

**Author's Note:**

> I publish this one on Wattpad a long time ago and had time to fix the plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade prepares her things to enjoy her vacation and gave a farewell to her comrades. But an old friend paid her a visit and found something horrifying

Tsunade's dream finally came true, the time where she's freed from the burden of being a Hokage. No worries, she enjoyed it. A lot stressful and almost died and kill twice a day, but fine. The sake's unlimited and she got money. Not that she's out of it. 

She took her traveling bag from the crying Shizune. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Her apprentice asked. Tsunade just laughed. 

"Shizune, form your own life. You live your life just living with a gambler and a pig. I'm sure you'll be fine without me, Shizune. And besides Sakura asked you to help her on the orphanage and clinic she built." Tsunade said. All of the staff of Hokage office gave homage to her. As if she's not going back! 

Now she got a reason to go back. She finally got a family here. Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Jiraiya, and almost the whole Konoha became her family. 

Jiraiya offered her marriage, in private of course. But she clearly and respectfully declines it. But she promised that after 3 years, she'll be going home to him, and they'll live together. But marriage isn't her thing. He respected her decision which made her happy.

She saw the children waitings at her on the ground floor, just outside the HQ. All of them lined up based on their team. 

"Tsunade obaa~" Naruto cried on her. The reason why she became the Hokage and a better person. He shifted her life in an instant.

"Naruto, you grown-ass child! Stop crying-tsk- you and your master are the same! Look, Hinata's over there and you're crying your ass out!" She scolded the child. Naruto gave her a cheeky smile. "I'll miss you, Tsunade obaa~"

Sakura gave her a warm smile. They talked last night, saying good-bye and such, Tsunade knew Konoha's health service is in good hands because of her. "You'll take care, okay? Don't pressure yourself. I'm so proud of you, Sakura. I wish you the best." 

Sai gave thanks to her. Tsunade knew that child has a second chance, just like Yamato. Where she saved from Orochimaru. Team 8 gave her a group hug. Now she smells like a dog. 

"Tsunade-sama!" Rock Lee dramatically cried. Tsunade just laughed and cheered up the child. The child she just helps reach its dreams. "Rock Lee, you are really like the son of Might Guy. Make sure you take care of yourself now!"

"Tsunade-sama." Tenten lowered her head. Tsunade hugged the lady. "You didn't become my student, but you sure grow a fine lady and kunoichi."

Lastly, the Ino-Shika-Cho. Shikamaru promised her that Kakashi will be doing all the paperwork in no time, which she highly doubt. Choji gave her a bag full of potato chips and other junk foods that are known to man, which she gladly accepted. 

"Tsunade-sama!" Ino hugged her. "Thank you, for everything." She hugged the kid back.

"Let's not shed tears, okay young lady? Be sure to be proud you're my student! I'm sure Sakura and you will handle everything at the hospital just perfectly." She said.

There was the former jonin. Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi, and others that waited for her. "Ah! Kakashi, good luck on the shitty chair!" She laughed. 

"Guy, I'm really sorry that I can't help you. I wish I can but--" Guy raised his thumbs to her. "No worries, Tsunade-sama! I guess I'm fine with this chair. And besides, I got a Hokage to push me!"

"Guy, I will throw you in the balcony," Kakashi said with a deadpan voice but Guy just laughed. She bid her farewell to everyone. She walked on the streets of Konoha and there were people waving her good-bye. The Ichiraku Restaurant gave her 3 bottles of sake for farewell.

At the gate, a tall figure with long hair smiled. "I'll wait here, Tsunade." He said. "I'm always waiting, and I'll never get tired of it."

"Jiraiya, you dramatic pervert. I told you, you can come with me!" She hit his shoulders. 

"Nah, Naruto needs his master. And besides, Konoha's been my home, I'm good. I'll just wait for you." He said. Tsunade understands him and finally, she took a step outside of Konoha. She doesn't know where to go first, but surely, it'll be fun.

There's no more war, no more disputes. She can now rest without worrying about dealing with enemies. Just sake and gambling and traveling the world. She doesn't know where her feet will bring her, as long as she's enjoying it.

Tsunade stopped for a moment in the Hotspring village to relax and looked for places to visit. People knew her around, of course, this place isn't that far from Konoha. She got free accommodations, maybe being the Hokage has its lifetime benefits.

She removed her towel and soaked herself on the warm water. She's all alone. The peace and calm place rest her muscles. Her consciousness was drifting, the water dissolved her aching muscles and senses. "Ah," she moaned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it here." She jolted up when she heard a very slithery and womanly voice. Her old friend was there, on a robe. Orochimaru's hair got quite long and his face became much younger and feminine.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Kakashi sent Yamato to guard you?" Her defenses lowered, Orochimaru isn't harmful than before. And even he attacked her, it's useless, Yamato's somewhere there.

"Oh, don't worry, Yamato's in the next room, enjoying the pleasure of hot water. He's with Jugo and Suigetsu. Karin's on a restaurant eating dango right now. I mean no harm." Her old friend smiled at her. 

  
"What, you came for the hot spring?" She asked. 

"Oh no, hot water and my skin aren't that much compatible. I can enjoy the steam, thank you very much." Tsunade scoffs. "Politeness doesn't suit you." 

"I came here because I discovered something." He said. Tsunade groaned. "Report that to Kakashi, to hell I care about that anymore."

"I know you don't want anyone to know this. Kakashi gave me a mission, of course with Yamato, I had to report this. But, as an old friend, I'm concerned about what I saw, so Yamato and I decided to stop the mission." Tsunade's attention snapped back to Orochimaru. Her relaxed muscles tightened in suspense.

"We found Madara's lair before he died and became the Edo Tensei." He handed photographs of an abandoned laboratory. There were tubes that size of a man, different types of equipment, and jars. The whole place was dim and almost ruined. "That's his laboratory." 

Orochimaru handed her a parchment of paper inside the plastic bag. "Those were the Senjus he took, Tsunade. I'm not the only one who cleansed your clan. He took them," Tsunade looked at the list of names written on it. To her horror, there are names she wished she forgot. "He's the first one taking them."

"But at this time there's a body that had been recovered." She said. 

"Third Hokage and the councilmen of Konoha hide the truth from your clan, even the other clan leaders knew this, except yours. They've taken advantage of your clan's sincerity and calmness lied about the deaths saying they've sent to wars and missions. But that's when the kidnapping happens." Orochimaru said. The dream vacations she just started became a nightmare of truths, surging memories and knowledge ran through her mind too fast she can't process. 

"Do you have any documents to support this?" She asked. Orochimaru brought a folder with documents proving it happened. Tsunade confirmed it's authentication because she knew all the previous Hokage's stamps. 

"Apparently, Madara took them because of your grandfather, The First, he's taking all the cells and tried to experiment with the hostages, to gain the power of Rinnegan and six paths. But obviously, he failed. He believed that only the Senju who possessed the power of Hashirama can only produce the cells he needed." 

"That's why Sarutobi-sensei approved my retirement and let me leave Konoha. To hide me because of the byakugo which I took inspired by ojiisan. Because he doesn't know who he's dealing with. And then when I came back... I'm the only one left." She said as she finished reading all those documents. They hide the truth from her. This isn't only because of Madara, but also political disputes. 

"But there's one thing you really must know," Orochimaru said.


	2. The story of First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Hashirama decided to elope, have a vacation once in a while. But someone seemed to sabotage their little holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dork Hashirama and Grumpy Madara😳

Senju Hashirama, in his late 20's, with unmeasurable power and abilities, discovered hundred of jutsu and the God of Shinobis. Trying to sneak inside the compound of their enemy clan. Uchiha. It's late-night, and his traveling bag is heavy as it can get, he swerved through thick bushes with only the waning moon's light to be his guide.

He counted the windows of the west compound. The fifth window is his target, that's where Madara's room is. When he spotted the fifth window, there's a small paint of red there. Hashirama picked up a stone and threw it there. In just seconds, Madara, which is in full battle armor, ran to him. 

"Hashirama, run!" He shouted. Hashirama confusedly ran along with him. With all his efforts to shut off his chakra and went there silently, here's Madara shouting so loud that the whole Konoha can hear. "Don't shut your chakra, its useless now." 

"But my clan will detect my chakra, worst, my brother! What's happening, I thought we're clear about silently eloping!" Hashirama shouted back while running away. He can feel seven elite Uchihas chasing them.

"Stop calling it 'eloping', and my clan busted the plan last minute. Just fucking run!" He said. Hashirama focused on the path they were taking. He had a bad feeling about this, he never really tried escaping his own village. Much more eloping with someone. 

Hashirama noticed that Madara was setting up traps, which made him smirk. Hashirama just convinced Madara to do this, he even hated it while planning. But he knew Madara wanted this too, to run away from responsibilities and have fun at least once in their lives. 

"Those won't kill them, we had to divert them from our path." He said. Hashirama made mokuton bunshin and transform one of them to be Madara and ran sideways. 

They both ended up on the hot springs. All of it was closed, but the inns were open. "Remove your armor and crest first, Madara. We have to stay mysterious."

Madara did remove his armor, he uses katon to eliminate all pieces of evidence. "Okay, now your battle uniform."

Hashirama waited but Madara and he just went to a staring contest. "What?" He asked. "What do you mean 'what?', turn the fuck around!"

Hashirama blushed, and he turned around, waiting for his companion to finish dressing up. When he was done, Madara wore kimono almost alike to his, except it was all black while he was brown and green. "Your... chest are showing, you should tight--"

"Let it fucking be, Hashirama. I'm tired." He said. They both found an inn to sleep for tonight. 

"Hello, we would like to get two rooms," Hashirama said to the receptionist elderly woman. 

"I'm sorry but there's only one room available, tomorrow's cherry blossom day, we got fully booked. But we can offer you two futons if you'll be needing two of course." The sweet old lady said with glee. 

"Of course we'll be needing two futons." Madara scowled. 

"What my friend was saying he is glad, we'll be getting the room, and 2 futons. Can you please add one pillow for me, I can't sleep properly when I don't have at least 2 pillows." Hashirama laughed. "Is there any restaurant that still open?" 

"There's a ramen cart opened overnight, just at the street corner." The old lady said. Hashirama paid for the rooms and other necessities. They followed the woman to their room.

It's decent and big enough for two of them. There are tatami mats laid on the floor. "I'll be getting your futons." The old woman said. Hashirama laid down his traveling bag.

"What the hell is inside that bag?" Madara retorted. "Oh, nothing much. Camping tools, maps, scrolls, and others."

"Did you even brought clothes." 

"Of course I di-- Oh, holy monk! It's in another bag! Damn it!" Hashirama stomped his feet on the wooden floor. He knew he forgets something, he thought it's nothing important. 

Madara just gave him a disappointing sigh. "Let's just eat." They both went outside and walked on the dark street with only a gas lamp as light. 

"So, tomorrow where are we going?" Madara asked, he looked at Hashirama who's still sulking about his forgotten clothes. "My clothes~" he repeatedly said.

Madara sighed and did the thing. He punched Hashirama strong in the cheeks it made him hit the tree. "Ouch!" Hashirama groaned. He knew why Madara punched him so he didn't complain.

They reached the cart, and fortunately, it's deserted. They saw an old man with an apron and a handkerchief on his head and a little girl with the same thing on the old man. 

"Hello!" Hashirama greeted, ignoring the fading pain on his left cheek. 

"Ah, costumer!" The girl said with glee. 

"We want food," Madara said with a stoic voice. Hashirama laughed. "Of course we want food! That's why we're here. We want 2 miso ramen and a bottle of sake please."

They settled down on the stalls and waited for their ramens. "So... we're going on the village of Tea, I've heard that there's--"

"A lot of fucking gambling house! We're not wasting our treasures on it!" Madara retorted. He's so done with this man. He didn't even know why he came with him. He's supposed to be sleeping now, not eating with the idiot. And now they probably ruin the truce between their clans.

"Here's your miso ramen, with our special fish cakes and tofu!" The old man served their food. Both of them enjoyed the exquisite savor of ramen in peace, talking about their plans. In the end, they both emptied 17 bowls in total, both were satisfied with the food they ate. Both of them were pretty tipsy because of the 10 bottles of sake they just finished. 

Madara paid for it, thank goodness the old man gave them a discount because he was quite entertained by the men talking out loud their elopement. 

"Hotspring, hotspring, you want to go to hot spring?" Hashirama sing-song. They both carrying each other, swerving through the empty street. 

"Yes, I want to go to a hot spring." Madara sing-song with a dead flat tone, rolling his eyes. 

"Let's go bath together in the hot spring!" Hashirama said. Madara just tried to walk his friend to the inn. 

After seven falls, three trips, thirteen sits, they successfully survived walking back. The old lady was sitting outside while drinking hot tea.

"Oh, obaa-san, do you have a hot spring?" Hashirama asked. Madara rolled his eyes, of course, they have a hot spring. 

"Oh yes, do you want to bath? Just take a turn left, then right. The men's hot springs on the end." The old woman sip tea. Madara and Hashirama proceed on the dressing area and took cotton towels to cover half of their bodies.

They entered the hot spring and a thick mist covered the area. They took a dipper and soak themselves first then dipped their bodies at the warm water. The water calmed their senses, the spirit of alcohol faded away, and their minds were straight. "Ah, Madara... I've been wanting this for months!" 

"Shut up, Hashirama. Just enjoy it in silence." Madara said with his eyes closed, his senses heightened more. But it wasn't tensed, unlike before. He can't believe he's enjoying such leisures.

"Woah, Madara looked, you got scars. Look at my skin, not even one." Hashirama looked fascinated by the scars etched on the well-sculpted body of Madara. Hashirama isn't envious, but in terms of muscles, Madara got bulkier than his. 

BOOM! "What the fuck?" Madara stood up and wrap the towel around his waist. The wooden walls that separate women and men's hot spring exploded into pieces. 

There was a woman flying with the debris of the wall. Hashirama screeched, then catches the blonde woman with some kind of tattoo on her hands up to her elbows. She has wounds all over the body and it started to heal automatically. 

"Madara, she needs medical attention. And some... clothes." He said. Madara stood up and went to the dressing room and took Hashirama's haori. He put it around the unconscious woman. 

The old lady busted into the hot spring. "What happened?!"

"We don't know, but this woman needs medical care. We'll just pay for the damages." Hashirama rushed outside with nothing but his towel. Madara took their clothes and ran after him, but before he did that, there's something he noticed. A green haori floating in the water, it's ragged and dirty. A large character that means gamble written all over. Madara took it. 

He doesn't like what's happening.


	3. Time and Space of Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small walk down on Tsunade's memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I big brain on this chapter😂

Little Tsunade went on her morning routine. After her breakfast with the elderly head of the clan, she'll go with their team training in the forest. 

"Ah, Tsunade-hime." They bowed. As the first daughter of the first son of Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage, at the early age of 8, she had also a job as the next heiress of the clan. 

"Tobirama ojiisan!" She cheekily greeted the Second Hokage. Tobirama greeted her back. They proceed on eating their breakfast, talking about the village, and such. Tsunade was a bright child, a genius within her age, but she's clumsy and mischievous at a young age. She also has the habit of gambling, which they tightly restrict. 

They blamed the First on it, as the first granddaughter, she was spoiled rotten. She's always with him before, everywhere he goes, little Tsunade's with him. That's why Tsunade suffered greatly when he died at the natural cause, her attitude changed and became much mature. Now she's always with her Tobirama ojiisan or Mito obaasan. 

  
The breakfast was done and she bid farewell on them. Without her knowledge, there are always three elite ninjas guarding her around Konoha. She proceeds at the forest where they should meet, she saw her teammate, Orochimaru tossing kunai at the tree. "Orochimaru!" She called, Orochimaru turned to her and smiled a little. 

Tsunade started the chat since her teammate doesn't talk that much. They waited for their dumbass third teammate, Jiraiya. The kid that's been creeping on her ever since. Half an hour had passed and he arrived, now their sensei was the late one, which is unusual. 

"Oi! Tsunade, Orochimaru! How ya doin'?" Jiraiya asked. They talked for a while, waiting for their sensei. Sarutobi-sensei was barely late that gave her a sense of doubt. 

Suddenly there's a man running towards them, wearing a long haori and thick clothing, that they can barely saw it's hands. The leaves rustled. Orochimaru inserts his hands inside its sleeve. A silent signal of danger, the two others hide their hands on the pocket belt which has kunais inside.

Orochimaru had a strong instinct of snake, he knows when he's in danger. "I have news! About Sarutobi-san!" He shouted. Jiraiya lowered his defense and asked, "What happened to Sarutobi-sensei?" 

"He was called on a special mission with the Second Hokage. He just assigned me to assist you in your training for today. I'm--"

Tsunade threw two kunai at the man which has fast reflexes to catch them. "You're lying! The Second Hokage doesn't have any missions outside Konoha today!" 

The man was taken by surprise. "You're not from Konoha! I've seen your clothes under that haori and kimono, it's a special fiber to protect the skin from heat and sand. I've seen those when the Kazekage went to our house. You were from Sunakagure!" She continued. The man scowled. 

"You kid surely has a bright mind." He removed his costume. 

"Shadow Snake hands." Orochimaru attacked. Snakes appeared under Orochimaru's sleeves and attack the man, but he just cut them with his katana. 

"Now!" He shouted and there was more Suna-nin that attacked them. Even they were elite genins, fighting on grown-ass men are unfair. 

Tsunade's about to punch one of them, but strong arms hold her waist and took her away. "No! Release me! Jiraiya, Orochimaru!"

"Please, Tsunade-sama, don't resist, we must get you in a safe place." Tsunade recognized the voices. It was a chunin from Nara Clan, the one who has shadow manipulation techniques. "No! My friends!" She flinched and wiggled to release herself from the tight hold. 

"I'm sorry." She said. She rose her hand and struck the man at the nape, the force was enough to knock him out. She ran towards the fight and helped her teammates. "Jiraiya! Orochimaru!" She called. 

She jumped high and fall at a fast pace. "Ahh!" She aimed her fist straight to the land and cause it to break into small pieces, outbalancing the enemies. Her natural strength was far greater than anybody because of her bloodline.

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" Jiraiya said, releasing fire from his mouth. The ninjas put out the fire with wind technique. 

The enemies were about to blow another strong wind technique that'll kill them, it's too dangerous to reach near them, Tsunade resorted on the Jutsu that she and her late grandfather discovered. She did the signs. Dragon, boar, snake, boar, bird, dog then pointed her middle and forefinger at the targets. "Fuinjutsu!" Her fingers shot a strong force of chakra. All of Suna ninjas shouted in agony but in mere seconds they were frozen in their places. Seals creeping on their skin, give about another second and they'll die. 

Unfortunately, her chakra wasn't enough, her vision blurred and she felt the gravity pulling her from her back. Falling into the nothingness, nothing surrounds but light that fades and numbness of her body. She passed out.

* * *

  
Tsunade found herself in front of Konoha's councilmen and the Hokage. The sedatives made her mind light and unconscious of her surroundings. She fought the drugs with her chakra, which she forcibly took out and withstand the drugs. 

"Tsunade, calm yourself." She heard her granduncle said. "Tell us what happened in the woods."

"Attack... Suna-nins, they... attack." She said trying to remember what happened. "Sensei? Where... he?" 

"Sarutobi's with your teammates, he's trying to calm themselves," Tobirama replied. Tsunade's memories suddenly came back rushing at her head. "Are they safe?" She jolted upward. Tobirama held her hands. "Tsunade calm yourself. Your teammates are doing fine, unlike you whose suffering great chakra exhaustion. Tell us about the jutsu you did to them." 

Tsunade shook her head. "I won't talk. I have rights." 

"You also know that unregistered ninjutsu is against the law, if you insist we have to find out ourselves." Her granduncle said, but Tsunade shook her head. 

"I won't tell anyone, I promised it on my grandfather, the First." She insisted. Everyone was surprised by the aggressiveness that the young lady was showing.

"I see. Please leave us, I want to have a talk to my grandchild." The Hokage ordered and everyone dispersed, leaving only him and Tsunade in the hospital room. 

"You used the kinjutsu that he forbade, Tsuna. You know manipulating the space and time using your chakra at the same time is dangerous. You might even hurt Jiraiya or Orochimaru if you didn't perform it right." Tobirama warned her. Tsunade didn't think about the possibility of her jutsu. She was thankful none of them were hurt. 

"The fuinjutsu will be written on the forbidden scroll, if you ever use it again, we'll know and we'll arrest you. And once you use it, there will be seals on your hands forbidding you to use techniques." He said. 

"But that's not how forbidding scrolls work!" She protested. "It'll be, for you." The Hokage left the room.

* * *

  
Years had passed. Tsunade became the Hokage and facing her most powerful opponent. Pain. She's facing a near-death situation, she used almost all of her reserves for protecting the people, healing the ninjas and keeping herself together. 

But the young man with a yellow blonde hair with a large summoning scroll at its back. He gave a presence of a large and powerful chakra. It's Naruto, letting her rest. He said something to her but she didn't quite understand. Her remaining chakra was fading. 

The ninjas helped her to recover, she felt familiar hands holding hers, whispering something to her. Then felt another hand, it was Shizune. "B-bring... Jiraiya... J-jiraiya's grave... me."

She felt water falling down on her arms even it's not raining. "Tsunade-sama, please don't say that you'll survive." She heard broken sobs from her. Tsunade felt funny. 

  
"Bring... me... to... J-jiraiya's grave... Shi-zune." She coughed. 

Shizune understood what was her master was saying and followed her orders. She was crying the whole time while running and jumping to bring her master on Master Jiraiya. 

"Dig it up." Her master ordered. She laid down Tsunade and used the Earth element to dig the corpse down. The real grave of Jiraiya was taken by her master, to hide it from Orochimaru or other's who have an interest in Jiraiya. 

"Shizune... don't look." She just followed the orders and looked away. She felt a chilling feel on her spine. Whatever her master's doing there is a mystery.

Then she heard the most impossible sound. The voice of dead Jiraiya. She looked back and she saw the miracle that her master did. The Sannin's alive. 

"Tsunade... wh--"

"H-help, Naruto..." That was her last words. 

* * *

Tsunade and Orochimaru were surprised by the explosion from above. Orochimaru threw the robe to her. Men attacked them from every corner. Tsunade fought them and killed the nearest enemy to attack. "Tsunade!" Orochimaru covered himself to protect Tsunade. 

Yamato and the other entered the hot spring and fought the ninjas "Don't let the dart touch you!" Orochimaru warned. 

"Why?" Tsunade shook the pained Orochimaru. "Those were chakra nullifier, it exhausts you by forcing the largest chakra technique you have to release, a poison I made. You and I both know your kinjutsu." 

"Then why aren't you affected?"

"Of course, my blood is the antidote. Go, I'll cover you. These bastards have been stealing my poisons." Tsunade's too late. She saw a ninja aiming at her. 

She did what she wasn't supposed to do. She did the sign and she hit herself it with. The force was strong it made her flew on the men's section. 


	4. Back to the Future Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone just joined their little vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Tobirama and Madara wants to slit each other's throats but no one wants to act.

Madara talked to the old lady about the large hole on her hotspring and paid for it. As Madara expected, this trip will never be successful nor joyous. He had to buy another room for the lady that Hashirama decided to help. 

Madara went to the clinic to check on him. He felt like a father who needs to check on his son from time to time because he'll bet the whole Uchiha Clan that Hashirama won't function without him properly. 

"How's the woman?" He asked. Hashirama looked at him. "Oh, she's fine. I guess she's a medical-nin, look, the chakra was healing her wounds."

"Just like yours?" Madara was intrigued because no one can excel in Hashirama's healing abilities. 

"No, because this was controlled, she's only healing. She's subconscious." Hashirama said. "But her chakra reserves were depleting, that's why I'm refilling it." Hashirama's hands started to glow green, healing the woman. 

Madara activated his sharingan, trying to find something suspicious about the woman. He saw markings, seals, on its palms. Madara doesn't know what kind of seal is that. Is she an Uzumaki? He thought. 

"These seals, do you know it?" Madara raised the hands and show it to Hashirama. "Uhm, no. What do you think it is?" 

Madara looked carefully until he can saw threads of chakra, but the chakra wasn't flowing on her hands, the seals seemed to block it. He looked up, and saw a strong concentration of chakra on its forehead, forming a violet diamond it. 

"The seals were blocking the chakra network on its hands. And look," he pointed at the small diamond on its forehead. "Something familiar?"

Hashirama shook his head. "She's waking up!" They both take a step back while waiting for the woman to wake up. She groaned, Madara reached for his kunai, in case that this will turn out. 

"Where the hell I am?" The woman groaned. "You're in the hot spring clinic, how are you?" Hashirama asked. 

"Oh, thank god. Where's Orochimaru?" She stood up, finding someone. Does she have a company? Madara thought, his suspicion was rising up.

"You are alone busting on the hot spring walls," Hashirama said. The woman's expression was both shocked and confused when she looked at them. 

* * *

  
Tsunade was shocked when she saw her grandfather and his arch-nemesis. Where the fuck did I just teleport myself? She thought. 

"You're Hashirama! And Madara!" She shouted. Tsunade saw the spiky-haired man to drew a kunai. Worst is, he went straight on her throat, which she dodges when she reached the syringe beside the bed. 

"You're a kunoichi," the attacker said. "We must kill her, Hashirama. She might be a spy." Tsunade was lost on the logic of Madara's statement. They barely interrogate her. Tsunade made a pitiful impression on every person Madara met that he doesn't know. 

"Madara, calm down! We're on a vacation, remember?" Her grandfather retorted, the dork. She really wonders how these two became friends. 

"A vacation? What are you a couple?" She retorted just to spite of Madara. Which was effective, because she can hear its patience cracking. 

Meanwhile, her grandfather blushed more than Naruto when heard a bowl of ramen. "Couple? No... haha, why do you... think of that?" 

"Anyways, who are you?" The taller man said. "Why did you bombard the hot spring?" 

She thought of a good lie. But if she takes too long she'll be caught redhanded. "I'm Sen Tsuna!" She blurted out. 

Second, she realizes what a bright stupid she is. "Okay, Tsuna. Why did you suddenly fly from the women's bath?" 

She did remember anything, but if she tells them the truth, the timeline might be distorted. "Ah, I was being chased." 

She thought it'll lower the suspicions, but both of them were doubting now. "Why?"

"I... uh, sneak out? At my... well, clan?" She's said while forming a lie on her head. Be damned she is the one without creativeness. She should've listened to Jiraiya's tips about stories. 

"You sneak out too? What a fate! We ran away too!" Hashirama boomed. Tsunade didn't recall a story about his grandfather's journeys. 

  
"You two eloped? Aren't you... enemies?" She asked.

"We didn't elope," Madara said. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

  
"Oh, we just wanted to spend time together. Without clan or anything! Anyway, how did you know were enemies?" Tsunade saw the wide smile on him, but she knew suspicion is growing. One wrong answer and she's dead. 

"Of course I know both of you! Like, duh, who doesn't know Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara?" She boomed. The two elderly seemed convinced of that. 

"How about your seal at forehead and hands?" Madara asked. Tsunade didn't know he'll notice. She guesses nothing can hide on those onyx eyes.

"The seal on hands prevents me from using chakra." She shortly said. Now, she has to wait until it's gone and perform the jutsu to bring back on her own timeline. All she got to rely on is her natural super strength. "And this, oh, this is nothing. A family symbol." 

She noticed that she's wearing her own clothes. Which was weird, how come when robes are the only thing she wore, does her clothes connected to her or anything? She doesn't know. It's natural, she only used this power twice before. 

"Here, your haori. I noticed a thing about it." Hashirama's eyes started to gleam. "You're a gambler!?"

Tsunade almost forgot that her grandfather passed the most important legacy for him to her. The gambling, but her luck only works when there's something wrong happens or she bet against her grandfather which has lucky hands. "Yeah! You gamble too?" 

"Yeah!" They both grinned ear to ear and had a fist bump. She looked at Madara which was annoyed at the moment. "You can come with us! We're going on a gambling house!" 

Tsuna doesn't have any choice. She doesn't know what she'll do but kill time. She agreed. "No, I thought we're spending time together! I didn't run from my responsibility just to babysit two impulsive gamblers!" 

"Yeah, we'll spend time together, with her!" Hashirama wrapped his arm around Madara's shoulder. Funny how the mastermind of the Great Ninja war is a patient man when comes to her grandfather.

* * *

Finally, they left the inn. Tsuna helped Hashirama with its baggage. Madara was surprised at the strength that this woman executed. She carried the heavy bag without breaking a sweat, or bone.

Madara is suspicious about the woman, she lied about the seal on her forehead. Madara knew that's a seal because just when he caught her, he saw no seal. Then suddenly it was there. And he can see on his sharingan the vast reservoir of chakra there, which cannot be sense. 

Madara was curious about the precisement of her chakra control. It's too precise it can par on his. She can easily hide her chakra, he guesses even Tobirama will be hard to sense her. I short, Madara took the stranger a threat, but as long as Hashirama doesn't feel threatened, he'll be watching from the back. 

"How old are you anyway?" 

"Oh, I'm 30 years old." The woman said. She looked younger to be 30 years old. "Oh, you're 2 years older than us!" 

Madara just watched her. She just act normal and calm, she chats with Hashirama about gambling and they enjoyed each other's company. 

He noticed a strange presence that's been buggering them for minutes. "So, where are you both going?" A cool and deep voice appeared in front of them.

"Brother! How come you found us!?" Hashirama blurted out. Tobirama wasn't on battle gear, instead, he's just wearing his turtleneck shirt and pants. 

"I was about to go to gambling houses downtown and wait there, but I saw you here," he said. 

"Took you overnight to find us? You're slacking, Senju." Madara mocked. 

"Don't worry, Uchiha, I still have my sharp abilities. I just don't find quite amusing finding grown-ass men eloped in the middle of my sleep." He retorted.


	5. Hokage Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara hates someone joining their little vacation

Grey spiky hair, an intense stare for his red eyes, and a frown on his face with three red marks. Her granduncle Tobirama found them.

"Senju," Madara said. "Uchiha," the newcomer said. The staring contest was intense that her grandfather had to stop them. 

"Tobirama, what are you doing here?" He asked his brother. Tsunade focused on hiding her chakra or else she'll be identified by her granduncle as a Senju and she's fucked over. 

"I came here faster to tell you Uchiha and Senju joined force to find you." He said. "Both of you need to go back. Now."

Madara snickered. "Fuck yourself, Senju. Get loss."

"We should run, don't engage fighting." Hashirama turned to Madara. Tsunade doesn't know what she has to do, running isn't her forte. While her granduncle was the fastest in this era.

"Does your brains got fried or something? You both had to go back! There's respo--"

"Fuck off on this Senju, we'll run or we'll fight." Tsunade was carrying most of her grandfather's things, if they had to run, she has to let go of it. 

"No! You'll come with me!" Finally, he felt her presence. Tsunade doesn't want that look of suspicion. "Who is that? Don't tell me--" 

"Let's go!" Madara and Hashirama left her. She leaves the bag and ran with them. Tobirama was on their tail, not that far from them. If he used his teleportation technique, he'll be caught them all. Tsunade pushed herself forward and got faster.

"Why are you following us!" Madara shouted at her. "Because this man is already chasing me!" She shouted.

She noticed not only her granduncle was chasing her but also a battalion of red eyes, there's also reflecting sword. Her war instinct suddenly kicked in as if she's on the great war. The kunai starting to rain. She let a small amount of chakra surround her and protect her. 

She didn't notice the earth coming to me, it hit my stomach and she flew a few meters back. Tsunade's behind hit the branches and she lost my balance and fall on the dirty ground. She still weak upon the sealing on her hands. 

Seven men with sharingan and three without stared at me without remorse. Sharigan genjutsu doesn't work on her anymore, because, like her immune system, she let her chakra be familiar on it and automatically deflect it, unless it was rinnegan or the Mugen Tsukoyomi. 

She stood up and everyone's swords with her. Damn it, she doesn't have any kunai or a sword to defend herself. She resorted to the last thing. As fast as she could, she punched the earth and the men surrounding her flew away. She took one sword and defend herself. 

"How... are you from Uzumaki Clan!" Finally, some smart-ass shouted which took all their attention. No one touched her, she remembered that Uzumaki has a different village, and if she confirmed about her being an Uzumaki, she'll be spared. 

"Get her!" Some dumb-ass shouted and they all attacked. She swayed her sword and deflect the sword, she thrusted it on the man and get its sword and did it on another attacker. Someone was brave enough to get her close combat, but even it got sharingan she punched it straight on the face. 

For years of training with agile Jiraiya and fast Orochimaru, the twins of Hyuuga and Guy, her muscles were not backing up for a fight. She isn't the former Hokage for nothing. 

She grabbed them and let them eat dirt. Then I saw 5 men doing hand signs, now she's the underdog, she can't use any seal. 

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suijenheki," Madara, Hashirama and Madara protected me. My predecessors and enemy faced them. 

They continued to run, while the trees behind them keep on thickening. Maybe because of her grandfather's technique. She noticed Tobirama was with them. "Are you alright?" He asked. 

Tsunade just nodded. Maybe he already discovered who she is. She doesn't know. "You're awesome, Tsuna-chan! Your punches are strong and you can spar with mature sharingans!" 

"We have to go somewhere," Tobirama said. "They weren't that far, but some of them were retreating." 

"Why do you suddenly coming with us?" Madara asked. They settled down on the ground and calmed down a bit. 

She swore she saw her granduncle blushed a little. "Because they'll leave the responsibilities to me, and I had to get you back to Konoha!" 

Who knew her granduncle is a dork? "The town we planned to go to is near. Maybe we can rest there." Hashirama said. They all nodded. They actually looked homeless. Their clothes are tattered and dirty, they must take a bath. 

"Ah, there!" He pointed on the village just below the hill. It was a town of gambling houses and brothel. "Are you sure about this?" Madara asked. 

"Of course! We just need to have some fun and sleep!" Her grandfather asked. They tracked down and walked towards the village, within it was lively. Men and women were there, dancing, drinking, singing, having fun. It was afternoon already. 

As they step a foot there, men and women came to her offering their bodies. So does on her company. Her granduncle came much near to her, probably not used in this kind of situation. While her grandfather was respectfully declining while telling them he has a girlfriend. Madara just ignored them. 

They finally saw a spot, a decent inn to sleep for tonight. They took four rooms, each one for them. They also bought kimonos for them, since no one has clothes now. 

Tsunade was alone again inside the bathhouse. But she can hear the conversations on the other side. 

"Ah, Tobirama-otoutosan! You should've told us you want to run away too!" She heard her grandfather teasing Tobirama. 

"Shut up! I don't want to go with you!" He defended himself. Tsunade doubts it. 

"You're such a tsundere! That's why you don't attract women." Hashirama laughed. "No, am not!"

"Yes, you are." She finally heard Madara talked.

She finished bathing and dried herself. She bought a green kimono bamboo design. She tied her all hair into a ponytail. "Oi! Are you done, ladies?" She shouted at the men's bathhouse.

She waited until they were finished. Hashirama has a simple lime green kimono while Tobirama and Madara have dark violet ones. They went outside, which just getting wilder as the night goes on. 

They went on the largest gamble house and changed their money into chips, she found out that Senjus had great abilities about pickpocketing. 

Hashirama and Tobirama started with odd or even game. While she just watched them win, then in just a span of minutes they got half of the money. The enemies were obviously angry.

"You're cheating!" One man stirred the fight. Her grandfather just smirked. 

From behind, someone tried to take their money away. She snatched it easily and broke the poor man's arm. 

"You don't-- Tobirama, sit down," Hashirama said. "You know stealing is bad."

"Stealing is lame, ladies." She said. The man slammed his fist on the table and leaned on Tsuna. 

"You are cheating." He said. 

"No, you're just an idiot." She pressed her index finger and the table breaks. The man met the floor with his face. 

Everyone wielded weapons and fought them. Tsuna and Hashirama did defend themselves while Tobirama took the money and teleported far from them. Madara was watching the whole mess, guarding the door, making sure no one gets in or out unless it was an ally. 

"Uchiha Madara, get out of the damn door or I'll kick it with you," he heard a forsaken voice. It was her. 

He opened the door and met a woman on a thick fur cloak. "Mito!" He said. "What kind of luck brings you on this kind of low town?"

"And what are you both doing!" She removed her hood and her red hair flew down. "Where's Hashirama?"

"Inside." 

"Picking a fight, I presume?" She entered and saw the mess. Madara kept his mouth shut. Hashirama was too busy beating poor men down for him to warn. 

"Tobirama!" She called. Tobirama dropped the bag of money. "Lady Mito! What are you doing here?" 

"What are 'you' doing here?" She pointed out. Finally, Hashirama felt her presence and stopped fighting, he ran towards her and hugged her. 

"My dear!" He called. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was noticed you ran away! So I did too, to find you!" She touched his hair. "Look at you, so dirty and sweaty!" 

"Woah, thanks for the help guys, don't worry I'm fine." Tsuna entered the scene. 

"Who is she?" 

"Oh, she's Tsuna! She's a stranger--"

"A stranger!?" Mito retorted. 

Hashirama was confused. "Yes! A stranger, that we met in the bathhouse--"

"On a bathhouse?!" Her voice raised a little. Madara shook his head. 

"Mito, I'll explain. Let me speak and finish my statement. Without, without, interruption."


	6. Doubts and Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got drunk

Tsunade almost died in joy when she saw her grandmother on its youth. As half Uzumaki, she knew her beauty was passed on her. Even her mother was also half-Uzumaki and Senju, a lower class of elite Senjus. Nawaki strongly inherited the Senjus' special abilities for ninjutsu and genjutsu. But her brother is too good for this world.

"So you are Tsuna, huh," she said. Tsunade didn't help herself and hugged the woman in front of her. "I'm a great fan," 

"Uh, thank you?" She withdrew. "Your seal, on the forehead, it was beautiful, just like mine." 

"Oh, this isn't a seal, just... uh, birthmark." She lied. She doesn't know much about her grandmother's ability or how her byakugo works. Tsunade did create the jutsu within the byakugo seals for medic-nins that can train for it, just like Sakura. The only student that bears the patience for it. 

"Strange, anyways, nice to meet you!" She smiled. Tsunade juts followed the group. She noticed how close they are to each other which melted her heart. At least she got a chance to watch the calm sea before the tidal waves come. 

They took four rooms since Mito and Hashirama were sharing. Tsunade fixed her few things and killed the time staring at the trees from her window. 

She wondered what was happening on the real timeline. If they already knew what happened and how are they finding her. She hopes Orochimaru tells them what technique did she use so they won't be that tired to find her. 

She wondered if she can ever come back. Her life here was good, she got friends and it's not just them but she knew what was supposed to happen, what if she stops it? What if she could prevent those wars just by stopping Madara and Hashirama from fighting? Was it worth it?

* * *

Tobirama's the one who woke up first, he wandered around the inn when he felt the Uzumaki princess walking too. He went on her way and greeted her. 

"Tobirama, what will you do to make those two come back?" She asked, he just shrugged. Even though he's doing this just for a day, he's quite enjoying the temporary freedom. 

"They were getting along when I caught upon them. The woman, Hashirama, and Madara seemed to become much closer." He said. As he knew his brother, he was really stubborn, and if he told that's he's not coming back yet, he can't do anything but follow.

"That woman, she's strange," Mito said. 

"Well, she's a stranger. Apparently a strong one." Tobirama commented. "While we were running away, she covered for us and fought them. I knew those weakling Uchihas used genjutsu but she just dispel it like nothing, her punches were... powerful, I had never seen a ninja that dodges and punched a mangekyo user like that." 

"Maybe the birthmark she was talking about isn't a birthmark at all, but the byakugo." She said. Tobirama shook his head. "She barely used chakra for punching. She turned off her chakra network like nothing, now I cannot name which clan she really is from." 

"As if she knew what your abilities are." She commented which took Tobirama's attention. Is it possible she's an enemy? "Let's just calm down, Hashirama and Madara knew what they're doing." 

They both agreed on it and waited for the others to wake up and had a fair share of tea. Tobirama enjoyed talking to Mito because he reminds someone just like her. He actually saw Tsuna-san from that woman. 

"Hey, prepare now, we're leaving." Madara appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Hashirama was talking to Tsuna. He really felt light when talking to her, she's like a sister he never had. "When I was in debt, I had to perform transformation jutsu to hide from them. I actually had a pig, she's a luck for me, though I wasn't really that lucky." 

"Oh well, thank goodness I'm not you." He laughed. Even though he cannot feel her chakra, he knew she's someone he can trust. He never thought this vacation will be fun as he really planned. 

They walked more and talked more. Hashirama noticed that even Madara talked more than before. He speaks words for just a minute that worth 5 days. So does Tobirama, he didn't talk much about the village and boast his fights, Madara doesn't want to lose on his brother and boast his fights too. 

Late afternoon, then they saw their destination. "Woah, the sea!" He shouted, while ran downhill to meet the sand. Konoha is a landlocked village, this is what really Hashirama's final destination after going back.

* * *

Madara followed Hashirama at the shore. The sea was calm and clear that day, he was glad he saw it. 

He noticed someone was approaching them. "Welcome to Kirikagure." He said. Madara calmed down when he recognized it was the Mizukage. 

"Ah! Mizukage, we're glad you welcome us with a warm smile." Hashirama shook his hands. 

"Actually--" 

"I noticed, Madara." He smiled, he saw the Mizukage flinched his hands, and the trees rustled, without heavy breezes, he's sure those were ninjas. Madara just ignored it. 

"You want some drinks? As, of course, to welcome our honorable visitors." He smiled. Tsunade walked. "Free?"

"Uhh... yes." The Mizukage said. Tsuna grinned from ear to ear. "Great!" 

They walked towards the house of the Mizukage. Madara saw children playing in their yard with a lady watching over them. Madara thought why they were playing instead of training. "That's my children," Byakuren said. He was older than most of them but young enough to be a leader. He has long ash white hair and black eyes. His long scar across on his face is quite noticeable. 

They proceed on the receiving area, and the sake was ready there. "You have fast workers, Byakuren-san." 

"Ah, yes." He said. The drinking starts. He was drinking along with Tobirama, since he got no choice, the Mizukage and Hashirama were talking, while Mito and Tsuna had a competition on who finish their bottle first. 

Tobirama looked at him, with he take as an offense. "Stop staring at me, I'll gauge out your eyes, Senju." 

"What do you think of Tsuna?" He asked, which made Madara surprised. "She's mysterious, aren't you threatened?"

Madara scoffs. "No need, her and Hashirama get along well." 

Tobirama just nodded and finished the bottle. The night passed and they're almost drunk as fuck. Madara's face was on the table, but he can hear Hashirama and Tsuna laughing, and still drinking. 

Madara felt his stomach stirring every time he moves. He raised his head and saw Tobirama still drinking, straight from the bottle. Then, he saw the red-head walking towards them, swerving. "Tobi, h-help me carry them." She pointed at the two idiots laughing. Tobirama stands up, trying to remember how to walk straight, Madara snorted. 

He watched them struggle to carry those idiots, then Tobirama kicked him. "Get your ass up, Uchiha. I'm not carrying you." 

Madara stood up, much harder than he thought. His sight felt zoomed in and the world was turning in a very funny way. He stumbled too many times, but he felt Tobirama's hands dragging his. Madara just let the man pulled him. 

"Madara," he called. "Hn?"

"You want another drink?" Madara looked at Tobirama. "Are you fucking kidding me? I can barely walk!"

"We're here." Tobirama slide the door with his feet and threw him in his room. Madara grunted, he crawled on his bed. 

He was falling asleep when the doors opened again. Tobirama was there. "H-hey!" He protested. 

"They got no more rooms." He said. Both of them rested on the tatami mats. 2 meters apart.


	7. Sayonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade decided...

Madara grunted. He felt a sudden chill on his back as he felt a warm air breathing on his spine. His subconscious mind went back to sleep, but it all flew away when he felt slithering arms on his waist from behind. 

"AHH!" He jumped away and saw Tobirama that snaked him on his sleep. "What the fuck?" The white-haired said, disoriented. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Madara pressed himself to the corner, widening their gap. "I... this is my fucking room, what are you doing here?!" said Madara. 

"I was fucking sleeping!" Madara said. "And then I woke up beside you, and your filthy skin touched mine!" 

"Shut up!" Tobirama screamed. "You room invader!" 

Madara grunted, his sight isn't good, his head throbs and everything is spinning shit. "It might be even more."

Both men looked at the open window, they saw Tsuna there, grinning ear to ear. "What do you mean?" 

"Your sexual tension was so obvious I can cut it with a knife. Oh how both of you grunted, Tobirama kicked your--"

"Oh my god! That didn't happen, right?" Madara checked his body, and he seemed fine. Nothing touched. "Oh god! You look hilarious!" She laughed out loud, she fell on the window. Madara tried to conceal the grin. 

  
"Whatever, I'll go bath." He stood up, trying at least. Tobirama was struggling to control his chakra to reduce his hang-over. "What the hell happened yesterday?" 

"Nothing much except that we all got wasted." She said. Tobirama nodded, he's glad it turned out fine then he was expecting to. The woman jumped out of the window and ran. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. "To the ocean!"

"Why?" Tsuna-san looked at him like a stupid runt. Tobirama realizes it is a rhetorical question. 

He went out on the beach and noticed that his brother and his lover was playing in the sand, building castles, or whatnot. He just sat down on a tree and watched them enjoy themselves under the sun, he doesn't have any plans to get tan. 

His stomach grunted, demanding for the first meal of every day. As if life listened, it throws him a small sack of apples. He looked who throws it and didn't expect life would look like a hermit. "What the fuck are those runts doing?" 

"Uh... enjoying the sun and beach, maybe?" He took a bite on the sweet apple with a little sourness. "Why the fuck are they enjoying that imitation of hell?"

"Because we're on a vacation, Madara. That's what you do on a vacation, enjoy." He said sarcastically. "Talk for yourself, Senju." 

He just rolled his eyes and took another bite on the fruit. They both watch the adult(kids) under the shade of the tree. "The fucking sun's too high," Madara said. Tobirama agreed. The temperature was never this hot on Konoha and he's sweating incredibly. 

Both of them glimpsed the damp bare skin of Tsuna's tummy, both of them looked away as they laid their eyes on her. But not only the glistening skin of the woman under the early noon sun that they noticed but the seals on both of her hands. 

"What do you think those seals meant?" The Uchiha asked, Tobirama simply shrugged the topic for he simply doesn't want to respond.

Tobirama just accepted that the stranger will be nothing but an enigma. He doesn't want to stick his nose where it shouldn't. Meanwhile, the Uchiha just got curious about her. He doesn't want to cross the line though, he just witnessed the woman tanked some of his clansmen. Though those men are nothing but trash next to him. 

* * *

Hashirama settled down on the hot sand. He was so happy and lenient like never before. He was glad that even though they didn't agree with each other most of the time, the little vacation just went smoothly than he ever visualized. 

"Mito, I decided. We'll be going back to Konoha, tomorrow we'll leave." He said, his red-haired beauty just smiled at him. "Whatever suits your fancy, I'll be there." 

He looked at the glimmering sea under the calm sky. There was their strange friend, a stranger that made their vacation much unexpected. "I'm planning to convince her to come with us."

"Are you sure?" She asked. Hashirama nodded, he felt that warm feeling inside him every time they talk. As if she was a common friend or his sister. 

  
"Tsuna!" He called. His friend walked up to their direction. "Yes?" 

"I'm proposing something." He said. "I want you to come with us. Tomorrow we'll be going back to our village, and I was thinking of you... we want you in our village, Tsuna." 

The blonde looked from afar. Probably thinking about the offer. She just smiled at them, her eyes were much lighter under the sun. "No, thank you. I actually have a place to go." 

Hashirama was disappointed but he respected the woman's answer. A few minutes later, they all dry themselves and settled down. At night, they partied with the Mizukage as the host. 

Hashirama saw his brother and Tsuna having a serious talk with sake on the side. They were probably saying their farewells. Hashirama felt bad, he wants Tsuna in their village. 

The blonde walked towards him. "Hashirama, thank you." And then he was hugged tightly by the small woman. Hashirama smiled, she let go, and Hashirama rested his palm on her head. "Good luck, Tsuna-chan." He said. 

  
"Good-bye, tell Madara I said good-bye, he doesn't want to talk to me." She said, and in the middle of a party, the friend became a stranger again, turning her back on them but he was sure the memories they shared together will be something unforgettable. 

* * *

Tsunade made sure she was one village away from the house. She released her covered chakra all at once that it wind a little. The mark started to vanish on her hands. It means she can finally go back. 

Tsunade turned on the path she took to get in the middle of the woods. The path that leads to her grandfather, but she knew she cannot stay. And she's certain she'll meet him someday, 20 years in the future little Tsunade will be born. 

She did her hand signs like before and the invisible portal was sucking her into the abyss. It was stomach-churning feeling, but her feet felt the solid ground and looked at the surrounding. 

She heard a faint sound from the east, she followed it. She pushed away from the bushes and unveil where was the noise coming from. She was relieved when she saw people on modern clothing and different technologies being used. She came back to her era. 

She walked towards the town. And gathered too much attention. "Lady Tsunade?!" She heard a familiar shriek. A woman in her early 30's ran towards her with a suitcase on her arms, she was petite with short black hair. 

She smirked, she always finds the girl wherever she is. "Ah, Shizune." She walked towards her. 

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here?" She asked Tsunade doesn't have the will to tell everything to her. 

"What are you doing here?" She said. "Oh, I just took a long weekend off. I'm actually going to my inn now, how about you Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade laughed nervously and made up her common excuse. "I... I actually... you know."

  
Shizune sighed. "Let's go, Lady Tsunade. Come sleep with me." Tsunade's eyes widen in joy. "Thank you very much, Shizune!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Thank you😁😊


End file.
